<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Embarrassment by vitya_rabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361580">Embarrassment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit'>vitya_rabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Complete, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Moving In Together, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri's belongings arrive from Japan, just what will they find in the boxes?</p><p>A very short, sweet and funny story of domestic life from the Katsuki/Nikiforov household.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Embarrassment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big thanks to my two favourite people...</p><p>InLoveWithYOI for being my awesome beta and amazing friend, I would be lost without you...</p><p>NamedAfterIrony for being my wonderful friend and providing me with the prompt following a conversation regarding YOI clothing and a google search for knickers with Viktor printed on them....!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I don’t mind helping you, solnyshko. It’s an exciting time for us both…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri smiled at his lover as they looked at the large pile of boxes that the Russian had FedEx’d to his apartment in St Petersburg from Japan. They were now as official as they could be without actually getting married, they were finally properly living together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The question is, where do we start?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pointing to two boxes at random, the pair began pulling off the packing tape and emptying the contents onto the spare bed, much to the amusement of Makka who watched them from the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After digging through his box, Yuuri sat back onto his heels and held up a pile of t-shirts. “Hmmm… this is just clothes.” He stated, still looking into the brown container. “I’ll move it to the bedroom, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not getting an answer, he looked over to his silent boyfriend and gasped. His cheeks, ears and nose immediately turning the brightest pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Ohhhhh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quietly hysterical Viktor was kneeling on the floor wearing a dust mask printed with his own face blazoned across it, the lips of the printed item looking rather worn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man’s voice sounded slightly muffled by the fabric covering his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to explain…? I must confess that my curiosity is peaked as to why my mouth looks more faded than the rest of me…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His giggles got louder as he watched his partner opening and closing his mouth with no words to accompany the movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me hazard a guess. Would teenage you have, by any chance, been wearing this inside out so you could pretend to be kissing me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strangled peep finally left Yuuri’s lips as he scrambled to his feet and fled the room, his face aflame, followed by a boofing Makka. Viktor laughing even harder when he heard the bathroom door slam shut and lock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yes, it had totally been worth the money he had spent bribing Mari to send absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>from Yuuri’s bedroom in Hasetsu. And they still had more boxes to go through...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>